Team REVN
by LocusScorpion
Summary: Couldn't think of one... Meh. Only rated M because I want to be safe
1. Enter Rei Cornelius

I woke in a daze, surrounded by darkness and a scratchy feeling on my face. If it wasn't for my strange personality and past experiences, I'd be unable to figure out what's going on. I can't seem to remember anything past meeting an old friend at lunch. I snapped out my musing when I heard the door open. I decide to remain quiet and listen to the footsteps coming towards me. The person, who I assume is my captor, takes off the bag covering my face. We remain silent assessing each other. I notice a small insignia on his shirt and immediately knew what's going on. Once the fear I felt subsides, and is replaced with an awkward feeling in my stomach, I decide to break the silence.

"So… wanna tell me where I am?" I receive no response but a scoff from my supposed captor.

"Well if you won't talk, then care to get me someone who will?" I'm surprised when he actually leaves. I try to think of how I got in this situation again.

* * *

(A few days ago)

A message beeped on my phone telling me that I got an email. I'm about to get rid of the notification but then I realize it's from a friend I lost contact with a long time ago. I decide to read it and see what he wants. The email is short and simple, exactly how I like them, and read as such:

 _Hey,_

 _I don't know if you recognize the email address, so this is Maurice. I was going to try and decide on where I should go for a vacation since my boss decided to grant me one finally. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for food and catch up for old times sake. If you do, well just send me a place to meet at near you._

I was about to send a quick message saying that I couldn't and come up with a made up reason why, when I thought about how my mom is pressuring me to go out more instead a staying cooped up alone only leaving for work meetings as I normally work from home. Reluctantly, I sent him a time and place in the form of a simple riddle to see if he just asks again or tries to solve it.

The day of the meeting came and I force myself to wake up cursing myself for making a time I'm normally not awake, yet. I leave about an hour early getting to the meeting place, which was a Local bar, I believe, after awhile, I see him walk up to me waving. I waved back and enter the bar. We sit chatting for a bit. I try to avoid drinking as I'll probably be going straight home after, but that doesn't work. "Hey give me about 5 minutes, I've got to use the restroom," I say leaving. I come back 10 minutes later. I sit down and finish the rest of my cocktail. Suddenly everything went weird and I fell out my chair. The last thing I see is his smirk as everything goes dark.

* * *

(Present)

I have no clue what time it is nor how long I was out. I chuckle a bit and start looking for a way to get out of this situation. I can't deny to know about everything they ask of me, they could end up killing me for knowing too much. "I'll just have to play along with their little game." I think aloud grinning.

"Just like you to call this a game." I start hearing the sudden voice. "It makes the situation seem less scary, Maurice." I respond hearing the voice of my old friend. "So, do I have you to blame for my situation?"

"Perhaps. It's a matter of perspective really. None of this would be happening if you didn't leave, Rei." He says with a mocking tone.

"I honestly didn't expect 'them' to send you to track me down. Maybe Adam since he had the biggest grudge against me," I think a bit then say, "Unless you were that angry for me leaving." I look him in the eyes. "If this is about silencing me forever, well there was no point in going this far. If I was going to say anything about the White Fang's plans, I would've already."

"That's not the point. The point is that you abandoned all of us."

"The White Fang took a dark turn. It was you guy's choice to stay. I simply respected your decision." All humor drains from my face. "I have no reason to return to an organization that seems to have fallen to nothing more than a terrorist group." I throw a glare at him. "The White Fang claims to be there to make the world a better place for Faunus everywhere, yet you kill those who decide to stop fighting and even those who are innocent!" I take a minute to calm down. "I don't want to fight for the White Fang anymore. At least not until it's ideals are expressed properly once more. Now let me go, or I'll be forced to bear my fangs once again."

"I doubt your claws are still as sharp after all these years."

"Sharp enough. Crime is common in this area."

"Hmph. So how many ways have escaping have you thought of?"

"Only two. One is in process right now."

"You always were a cunning fox." He sighs. "I need to find out what we're going to with you so my associates here will take care of you." He walks off, but not before checking my restraints and locking the door.

"Well, no time like the present." I mutter to myself as I activate my semblance. The binds on my freeze and become brittle. I break them then stand and stretch. "Operation 'Freeze Shock' is a go." I look at the door and inspect it. "...'Freeze Shock' is a stupid name. I don't need to do much damage. Looks like I'll just have to file a resignation for my job. This sucks…" I say to myself hearing the door open. "Uh oh. That's not good." I say as a girl with brown and pink hair walks in with a confident smirk. We stare at each other. "Hello." I say awkwardly. Mystery girl gives me a slight wave. "Are you supposed to making sure I stay put in my cell?" I ask carefully. She shakes her head. "Okay, are you here to help me get out of here?" She shakes her head again. "Do you plan on speaking?" Another no from her. "Whatever." I sigh noticing she's blocking the easiest escape route. I consider asking her to move, but it was to awkward to say anything. I look at the wall and figure I might be able to bust out from there. It'd take some time, time I'd prefer not to use, but better than asking for help from a stranger. Once the sizable piece of the wall was frozen I got to work breaking it down. That was one of the most difficult things I've done today... second only to waking up.


	2. Enter Eugene Direlort

**A/N: This chapter is a little (lot) shorter than the last because he doesn't have much of a history. No tragic past, or awesome moments. This kid pretty average.**

* * *

Enter Eugene Direlort

It's finally time. I'm on my way to being one of the greatest hunters in history! Once I graduate from Signal Academy, I'll move on to Beacon Academy. My name's Eugene Direlort and I'll prove to everyone I can become a great hunter! I've already sent my application to Beacon and I have a great track record! Once they grant me in I'll work hard and…

"Move out the way Eugene!" I get slammed into a wall, breaking me from my concentration.

"Ugh…" I look up and see Berthold Alaster, my fellow classmen and a bully at Signal. "Jeez… what was that for…"

"Shut your mouth, fodder. You should've moved out of my way."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I'm about to stand up when I get pushed back down. ' _Here we go again…_ ' I sigh internally as Berthold and his cronies proceed to beat me. I never do anything, not because I'm weak, but I don't want to ruin my track record. I figured it was better to just take it. When they were finally done with me they left me there. When they were gone I got up and moved on to what I was doing before. Here at Signal, I'm not one to fight people who are supposed to be on my side outside of sanctioned duels and battle class. My weapon of choice is a dagger that doubles as a pistol. My semblance is invisibility, though it doesn't exactly fit my fighting style. I stop and find myself at the school's combat area. Since I'm here, I might as well use it. "Two more months, then I'm done with Berthold and his friends." I mutter as I slash at the poor target dummy.


	3. Enter Victor Goodwitch

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. My schedule got too busy to allow me to continue writing this. I finally got enough time and hope I get more time to work on the next chapter!**

* * *

Enter Victor Goodwitch

I was walking down the streets of Patch taking in the scenery. It's one of the many liberties of feigning sick and skipping school. I always loved the serenity of the place. I managed to score a few days away from Signal Academy which was easier due to graduation coming up. 'I'll have to start my whole process all over again.' I thought to myself. But they have a dorm system and all students are required to stay in them due to the team system they have. Speaking of which, I wonder how they choose the teams. I hope I get reliable people with me. I walked around a bit and get bored. Despite being inexperienced, I made my way to the forest to take on some Grimm. I cracked my knuckles absentmindedly and looked for some Grimm to punch.

'Hello there,' I think spotting a lone beowulf. 'Let's have some fun.'

I charged the beowulf and punched it in the snout. Apparently wearing my gauntlets while doing that is more important than I thought, because that hurt me more than it hurt it. It stumbled back in surprise more than anything else.

'This was a terrible mistake…' I thought to myself as the beowulf loomed over me. I ran with speeds I never attained before. Sis would not approve of this little… outing. I made it to town and used that time to equip my gauntlets. "I am not taking these off anytime soon." I say heading back into the forest prepared this time. I look around and can't find that beowulf anywhere. "Where could it have gone? I wasn't gone that long was I?" I mutter. "Damn it…" I'm about to turn around when I sense an animalistic hunger surrounding me. 'Oh right, the pack.' I internally groan as I roll in time to avoid the claws of one. "One… Two… Three… Ten," I count. "Ten in this pack. Well I should be fine since I have 'Hack and Slash'." I look at my gauntlets and trigger the blades that are hidden on top of them. I jump back dodging another set of claws. I rebound off a tree and cut through the first beowulf. I duck under the next slash and cut that one in half. I keep that pace going and soon they're all dead. I start to catch my breath and hear bushes rustle to my right. I get into a stance thinking another beowulf was hiding. Good news: I was half right. Bad news: I was half right. An alpha rises from the bush and leers at me. I think about running but my legs won't move. It rushes towards me and rises it's claws to strike. I shut my eyes and wait for the pain that accompanies it. I never feel it.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick, kid?" Asks a voice I'm all too familiar with. I open my eyes and see a blade jutting through the alpha's abdomen.

"Pr-Professor Branwen?!" I asked shock that he's here. I was sure they sent him on a mission just a month ago. His question finally registers and I respond with, " W-well, um… you see I… uh…" I wasn't having a good day… "How long have you been back?" I ask finally collecting myself.

"About two days. Long enough to know that you were out sick." He say leveling a cocky stare at me. I scratch the back of my neck laughing nervously. "I expect you back in class tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I hang my head in shame. And start trekking back to town. I'm not going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 **I know this is probably pathetic to some people, but I need ideas for the next chapter. I need A name for the character that starts with "N" and a possible back story. I'll be doing my own thinking about this, but it's also nice to see what other people come up with! Either comment or PM me your idea.**


End file.
